


falling asleep on a stranger

by kusunoki_fumiya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7382629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kusunoki_fumiya/pseuds/kusunoki_fumiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aveces, Iwaizumi, terminas extrañando la única cosa que siempre tuviste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	falling asleep on a stranger

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [falling asleep on a stranger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4118191) by [iwaoidk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwaoidk/pseuds/iwaoidk). 



> Decidí dejar el título en inglés ya que en español suena raro.
> 
> Aún no entiendo muy bien la gramática en español, así que si ven algún error (de seguro muchos) pueden decirme para que los corrija. Les agradecería mucho.

>   
>  _"Si la amas," dije, "volverás amar a alguien algún día." -Sylvia Plath_  
> 

  
Hay un cigarrillo apartando sus labios, viento empujando a través de su cabello, y Iwaizumi sólo puede suponer que el sabor en la parte posterior de su garganta es algo así como tristeza. Hay un árbol presionado entre sus omóplatos, hay pasto bajo sus zapatos de vestir, y él debería estar riendo, él debería estar sonriendo.

_Pero no lo está._

Las estrellas caminan al revés al revés esta noche, y hay risas proviniendo de mesas que suenan tan lejos. La risa de Oikawa es la más fuerte de todas, amplia y luminosa, como terciopelo deslizándose sobre las asperezas de vidrios rotos. Se ve hermoso esta noche, vaya que es bonito, en un traje blanco con una corbata de lazo en el hueco de su garganta. Es todo extremidades largas y caderas estrechas, es todo piel blanca y sonrisas demasiado grandes, él es un huracán bajo el exterior de suaves gotas de lluvia y Iwaizumi odia que él es el único que puede verlo.  


Odia que ella ni siquiera puede verlo, no puede, la chica con un anillo que es un reflejo del que porta Oikawa, ella quien le dio un beso hace media hora y prometió un siempre, ella a quien Oikawa besó y prometió un para siempre.  


Iwaizumi mantiene el humo en sus pulmones hasta que quema, y luego poco a poco lo empuja de sus labios, los ojos cerrados. El aire frío de la noche besa sus dedos, casi como una disculpa, y el momento en que ve a Oikawa tomar la mano de ella para bailar, él está a punto de llorar.

  
  
  
  


  


> _Hay todo tipo de amor en este mundo, pero nunca el mismo amor dos veces. -F. Scott Fitzgerald_

Iwaizumi no podía recordar cuando se dio cuenta de que su corazón siempre tartamudeaba cada vez que Oikawa lo tocaba. Tal vez no había nada que recordar, porque "siempre" significaba que se extendía infinitamente en ambas direcciones de la línea del tiempo, y tratar de encontrar el momento en que comenzó hace un siempre nunca lleva a ninguna parte.  


Recordó una vez que había sentido algo tan feroz por Oikawa que casi le había sangrado la nariz, había gritado de adentro hacia afuera, porque no quería sentir eso, él no podía y no lo haría. Pero lo hizo. Y sabía que se estaba metiendo en algo en lo que no debería.  


Oikawa había sido uno de esos niños a los que les gustaba fingir. Le gustaba jugar juegos donde tenían papeles, donde podía esconderse bajo el nombre y la lengua de alguien que no era, y le gustaba hacer esto mucho tiempo después de haber dejado de ser un niño. Habían tenido quince, eran delgados, solo los huesos de las muñecas y rótulas en la preparatoria. A Oikawa aun le gustaba fingir en la preparatoria, aun le gustaba darse el simple placer de no tener que pensar en su propia mente. Quince y aun le gustaba imaginar, y eso era suficiente para que la gente hablara de él entre dientes y gargantas silenciosas.  


Hubo un tiempo en que unos alumnos de primer año decidieron que Oikawa era diferente, demasiado diferente, y lo empujaron contra la pared de un edificio después de la última clase. Lo sostuvieron de los hombros, riéndose, nudillos contra cachetes.  


Caminaban juntos a casa, Oikawa y él. Todos los días, por las mismas aceras, hombros chocando lo suficiente como para dejar a Iwaizumi sin respiración. Y cuando Iwaizumi vio que Oikawa no lo estaba esperando para ir a casa, sabía que algo andaba mal.  


Entonces oyó a alguien aplaudir, a alguien más exclamando, y el aire vacío en el que alguien debería haber estado gritando, pero no lo estaba. Caminó alrededor del borde del edificio para encontrar la espalda de Oikawa en el suelo, un puño a un centímetro de su nariz, y entonces Iwaizumi sintió algo quebrarse. Tal vez fue en su interior, tal vez fue entre sus huesos y alrededor de todo su ser o tal vez se trataba de un tsunami de todo lo que no podía tener, pero se rompió, y cuando se rompió saltó. Cuando saltó, aterrizó en el chico encima de Oikawa, se estrelló contra él hasta que dejó a Oikawa solo en el suelo e Iwaizumi no podía hacer más que soltar golpes. Golpes contra barbillas, labios partidos, gruñidos, jadeos y pantalones con gotas de sangre que ya no estaban limpios, y el grupo de muchachos corrieron tan pronto como Iwaizumi dejó ir al chico entre sus puños.  


Se había volteado para encontrar a Oikawa aun de espaldas, mirando hacia los árboles, sangre corriendo de su nariz, sus mejillas estaban rojas y había un corte en su frente que sin duda era doloroso, pero la peor parte fue que seguía tan hermoso como siempre. Con moretones, sangrado, casi sin emoción alguna en su cara, y parecía como si estuviera en algún tipo de reposo inquieto y eso hirió a Iwaizumi peor que los puños. Incluso era perfecto cuando lloraba, Oikawa era hermoso aun cuando había viento soplando contra su piel desde su interior.  


Oikawa se levantó sin ninguna palabra de agradecimiento, y comenzó a caminar hacia su casa.

 

  
  
  
  
  


> _"Tengo que recordarme a mí mismo a respirar - casi recordarle a mi corazón que lata." -Emily Brontë_

Llegó a un punto en que no podía soportarlo, Iwaizumi no podía. Su pecho estaba demasiado apretado y sus manos temblaban demasiado y no podía respirar sin detenerse a comparar sus latidos a las sílabas del nombre de Oikawa. Llegó a ser demasiado, y él tenía diecisiete años, diecisiete y tan resistente como el vidrio roto que había sido puesto junto de nuevo (grietas que nunca desaparecieron).

Iwaizumi siempre sintió como si hubiera una banda elástica alrededor de su garganta, que se ajustaba más con cada día que llevaba a Oikawa a su casa, con cada día de un afectuosa _«Iwa-chan» ~_ y siempre parecía doler más cuando Oikawa estaba hablando de otra persona con una sonrisa en su rostro. Egoísta y cruel, Iwaizumi pensó de sí mismo, una persona horrible por no ser capaz de apreciar la felicidad de su mejor amigo. Pero no podía evitarlo, no podía evitarlo cuando sentía que sus pulmones golpeaban contra su espalda al ver el aleteo de las pestañas de Oikawa lentamente haciendo un hogar en sus venas.  
Diecisiete con complexión robusta y manos fuertes, e Iwaizumi aún podía sentir sus piernas temblar cuando miraba a Oikawa.

Él acababa de acompañar a Oikawa a su casa, le acompañó a los escalones de la entrada. Oikawa aún tenía dieciséis años, solo un mes de diferencia, magnífico y de piel clara con pelo que rebotaba cuando caminaba y una sonrisa que no levantaba sus mejillas como antes. Desde luego, se había convertido en un joven bastante apuesto, extremidades torpes reemplazadas con brazos fuertes, piernas largas y un amplio pecho. Era más alto que Iwaizumi ahora, y la misma palabra que Iwaizumi utilizaba una y otra vez siempre volvía. Oikawa era hermoso, demasiado, piel caliente, nariz delicada y voz suave.

Iwaizumi se paró en el porche de la casa de Oikawa, pie ligeramente pateando contra la pared mientras Oikawa abrió la puerta.

—No tienes que cuidar de mí, Iwa-chan. Puedes ir a casa. Puedo abrir una puerta sin ser secuestrado, sabes— tono de broma, una voz ligera, e Iwaizumi sintió que no podía irse.

—Sí. Bueno. Conociéndote, es probable que te rompas los dedos tratando de abrir la puerta

—¡Qué grosero!

Había observado a Oikawa sacar la llave de la cerradura, guardarla en su bolsillo, girar la manija de la puerta y empezar a entrar.

Y luego la banda elástica alrededor de la garganta de Iwaizumi se soltó.

Extendió la mano, el movimiento fue rápido pero su toque fue suave contra el hombro de Oikawa, sosteniéndolo justo antes de que pudiera entrar. Oikawa se volvió hacia él. Iwaizumi sintió sus mejillas calentarse, sintió como el calor se extendió hasta su cuello y pecho y floreció dentro de sus pulmones. Y se acercó a Oikawa, lo suficientemente cerca como para que las puntas de sus zapatos se tocarán.  


—Te amo— le había dicho, suave como el comienzo de la lluvia que empezaban a repiqueteo contra el techo de la casa de Oikawa. Tenía los ojos cerrados ahora, Oikawa demasiado para su vista, una ráfaga se disparó a través de él, su estómago y su garganta.

Y entonces sintió los dedos de Oikawa cerca del cuello de su camisa, él sintió como lo jalaron hacia adelante, sintió la gravedad (o tal vez algo más fuerte) comenzar a empujar contra su espalda y entonces sintió unos labios contra los suyos. Eran amargos, un quiasmo de los diferentes sentimientos que tiran de sus labios hasta los dedos de sus pies. Hubo truenos bajo su piel, y los labios de Oikawa eran curvas suaves y al mismo tiempo empujes con fuerza. Estaba en conflicto, él era como las cuerdas de una guitarra rompiéndose, sentía como si estuviera besando una llama bajo la lluvia, e Iwaizumi ya no podía sentir su cabeza. Estaba ardiendo y al mismo tiempo, había una especie de tristeza en el beso, una bruma lenta que atrapó una diapositiva suave de tiempo y un duro empuje de labios y lengua e Iwaizumi no podía ser molestado en respirar.

—Te amo— Iwaizumi había dicho, y cuando Oikawa lo besó con fuerza, había pretendido que significaba lo mismo.

  
  
  
  


> _"Si amas una flor, no la arranques. Porque si la arrancas, se muere y deja de ser lo que amabas. Así que si amas una flor, deja que sea. El amor no es sobre la posesión. El amor es sobre la apreciación”. –Osho_

 

Iwaizumi trató de pasarse a través de su mente todo el tiempo, que el amor no era posesión, era apreciación, pero no podía apreciar ni en la mitad de las maneras que quería sin sentirse culpable si Oikawa no era suyo.

Cuando había escuchado «Oikawa» y «casarse» en la misma frase, al mismo tiempo, su pecho se sintió pesado como si hubiera todo un mar en su interior, y él sólo sonrió y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

—Felicidades. Me siento mal por ella— había reído, inclinando la cabeza, sus dedos temblando contra la espalda de Oikawa.

—Grosero. Ibas a ser mi padrino  


Y era cierto, sin embargo, lo que había dicho Iwaizumi, se sentía mal por ella, se sentía mal porque no conocía a Oikawa como él y ella no estaría preparada para mitad de la tormenta que venía su camino. Ella no sabría apreciar la manera en que su cabello se veía cuando empezaba a llover, no sabría qué tipo de té hacer cuando él estaba molesto, ella no sabría cómo cubrirlo con el edredón cuando se limitaba a ver cosas que realmente no estaban, no sabría cómo manejarlo en su peor momento y mucho menos sabría cómo manejarlo en su mejor momento. Ella no sabría cómo besar la peca entre los hoyuelos de su columna vertebral, no sabría cómo convencerlo de dejar los oscuros minutos, donde lo único que quería eran luces apagadas y automedicación, ella no se aprendería de memoria las crestas de sus nudillos y el relámpago debajo de su lengua, e Iwaizumi realmente se sentía mal por ella.

Y trató de entender, trató de aceptar que el amor era la apreciación y no la posesión, y vaya que él apreciaba a Oikawa. Joder, como apreciaba el oxígeno que residía en los pulmones de Oikawa y el bombeo de la sangre a través de él. Apreciaba a Oikawa, lo apreciaba tanto que incluso era aterrador. Apreciaba el pelo que se le levantaba, sin importa cuántas veces le diera palmaditas hacia abajo, apreciaba la forma en que Oikawa no podía soportar cuando el tapón de una botella estaba torcido, apreciaba su molesta voz y sus hábitos de sueño territoriales.

Iwaizumi apreciaba a Oikawa, pero no había mucho que apreciar cuando no era de él.

 

  
  
  
  


> _"El amor es una experiencia de unión entre dos personas - pero el hecho de que es una experiencia conjunta no significa que se trata de una experiencia similar para las dos personas involucradas." -Carson McCullers_

Iwaizumi puede saborear el humo de sus propios labios y él se pregunta si Oikawa es el que está sosteniendo las estrellas en su lugar. Oikawa siempre quiso una boda al aire libre e Iwaizumi siempre le escuchaba hablar de ello, pero él nunca pensó que papel quería en dicha boda.

Sus dedos se deslizan alrededor del material de la corbata que se había quitado, Iwaizumi decidió que el papel de padrino no era el que él quería.

Había dado un discurso, las palabras pesaban en su lengua mientras sonrió y levantó su copa, les deseó buena suerte (en verdad no). Había hablado con la novia también, y se veía bonita, rizos negros cayendo alrededor de sus mejillas y los labios manchados color rojo del vino y el lápiz labial que Iwaizumi estaba seguro era demasiado oscuro para el gusto de Oikawa. Le había dado una sonrisa, asintió con la cabeza, se alejó y deseó que las llamas en su cuello fueran todo menos un deseo que no podía dejar salir a la superficie.

Hay algo golpeando dentro de su pecho y no es realmente su corazón, porque su corazón está en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de Oikawa. Hay algo golpeando en el pecho de Iwaizumi, haciendo que se vaya adormeciendo, que su aliento se enrede en su garganta y haciendo que sus dedos tiemblen contra el cigarrillo que están presionando a sus labios.  


«Inhala, tira el humo, mantenlo allí hasta que pique y tus ojos lloren. Déjalo ir, empújalo por la nariz, mira como inunda tus pulmones y saborea como se siente detrás de tu garganta.»

Iwaizumi extraña un montón de cosas. Él puede permitirse el lujo de extrañar porque llenará los espacios entre sus dedos y aumentará el vacío en sus huesos. Echa de menos un montón de cosas. Echa de menos la forma en que las manos de Oikawa siempre están frías, echa de menos la forma en que su risa rima con la forma en que llora. Echa de menos la forma en que se muerde el interior de la mejilla derecha cuando está nervioso, echa de menos que un mechón suelto de su cabello nunca se establece. Echa de menos el suave "Hajime" de sus labios, y la forma en que nunca ha cambiado desde la primera vez que lo dijo.

—Hajime— Oikawa había dicho a los tres años con mejillas luminosas y encendidas, y piernas temblorosas. Su mano estrechada hacia Iwaizumi para ayudarlo a levantarse.  


—Hajime—Oikawa había dicho, a los trece años, tímido, de pie en la ventana de Iwaizumi en medio de la noche después de otra pesadilla.

—Hajime— Oikawa había dicho, a los dieciocho años, arrogante, pero con sueño en este momento, la mejilla presionada contra el colchón de Iwaizumi después de que le había ganado el sueño durante una sesión de estudio, voz tan suave que destrozó el pecho de Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi se inclina hacia atrás sobre sus talones, toma una respiración profunda y escucha el sonido de charla suave. Sus ojos empiezan a arder de nuevo, esta vez no por el humo del cigarrillo. Él oye la risa de Oikawa, una vez más, siente la forma en que hace girar las estrellas, y él casi cae al suelo con lágrimas y una sonrisa.  


Oikawa es un hermoso campo de batalla. Es una guerra encantadora, un "te amo “ ensayado bajo respiraciones suaves. Es la canción pegada en tu cabeza cuando llueve, él es el mundo atado a tus muñecas. Oikawa es tiempo negativo, efímero, sin embargo, es eterno a la vez. Es un cielo de cristal.

Iwaizumi casi decide que él es la razón por la que los huracanes tienen nombres de personas.

 _«Te amo, te amo»_ , la sangre en sus venas teclea al ritmo de la confesión.

Iwaizumi toma otro aliento, tal vez su primero o quizás su último, y la risa de Oikawa suena tan cerca.

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic fue escrito para IwaOi Week Día 4.
> 
> Este es el primer fic que traduzco de ingles a español. Si les gustaría que traduzca algún fic en especifico me pueden decir aunque puede que tarde ya que tengo otros pendientes. 
> 
> No se les olvide dar kudos en el original.


End file.
